Tengo Sed
by NayUchiha
Summary: Sakura esta en aprietos y tiene que buscar la manera de quitarle la sed de Sasuke, lo lograra?, entren y lean, y por supuesto dejen sus reviews


**Saludos tiempo sin leernos chics T.T**

**Es que mi querida laptop estaba lejos de mi T.T…pero ya volví XD...y espero que disfrute este mini fic, ni siquiera sé si hay una definición para lo corto que es...lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente, me inspire inscribiendo**_**en mi log**_**...y de repente...salió, SURGIO DE MI MENTE toda una página jiji, entonces me dije…déjame subirlo...**

Por cierto Naruto no es mío, lastimosamente no lo es...pero no desesperen que en mis sueños **Sasuke si lo es** XD

Disfruten este extraño fragmente de mi cabecita

Los quiero un montón a ustedes que me leen

Nos leemos XD

Las sombras invaden los callejones, el aire frío pasa por cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, _y sin darme cuenta mi voz emite una oración innecesaria..._  
>-Dónde estoy?<p>

El miedo se empieza a apoderar de mí, mis pies siguen adentrándome más y más a donde no tengo idea, no sé cómo _llegue aquí, me separe de Naruto, Kakashi sensei y Sasuke, a causa de _una pelea contra unos espías que rodeaban la árdea.

Sigo caminando tratando de ver algo conocido, algo que me lleve a donde quiero llegar, algo!, lo que sea Dios!

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí.-esa voz me llego a los huesos, era terrorífica- que belleza.

Unos hombres con pinta de borrachos se empiezan a acercar a mí, son tres, en una situación normal los mandaría a bolar fácilmente, pero con uno de mis brazos sangrando y sin chacra, todo está fuera de mi control aun así no les demuestro nada, sigo caminando rumbo a donde sea, solo lejos de allí.

-No seas altanera tu mocosa- con esa expresión unos de los sujetos me tomo del brazo que sangraba, entonces como pude con mi otra mano le di una bofetada.

-No me toques! Estúpido.

-jajaja-Era una risa maliciosa, el sujeto se relamió la sangre que salía de su labio con gula-pero si no vamos a hacerte nada, solo jugaremos.

El mismo idiota que me tenía sujeta del brazo, me lanzó al suelo, mientras se coloca encima mío y susurraba un yo voy primero-no suéltame, no!-las lágrimas empezaron a invadir mis ojos, forcejeaba contra aquel individuo tan tosco, cuando sus manos sujetaba las mías sobre mi cabeza, y la otra, esa otra asquerosa mano empezó a tocarme-no, por favor no, ayúdenme auxilio!

-No grites, por aquí no hay nadie, ya verás que te gustara.

Mi voz se estaba quebrando, NADIE, no había NADIE!, alguien por favor_, nadie_ contestaba ese hombre saco un Kunai y me abrió la blusa, _ASCO,_eso sentía asco...

Con mi último suspiro al sentir su mano en mi pecho, grite su nombre, el de él, si...Su nombre!

Y allí apareció, era como si él estuviera cerca y solo estuviera esperando que lo llamara, levanto el sujeto de mí, sus ojos estaban rojos.. de rabia quizás, ya no sabía describir que pensaba, lo empujó con una sola mano hacia la pared donde le daba golpe tras golpe, los amigos aterrorizados al ver el sharingan abandonaron a su compañero... Sasuke desvainó a Chokuto, y no pude ver más porque cerré los ojos allí, aun en el suelo, estaba en shock.

Minutos más tarde, sentí como él se sentaba a mi lado, me cargó como un bebé en brazos de quién le protege, me colocó su camisón blanco, y al ver que no abría los ojos dijo-Sakura...soy yo.

Mis ojos no querían abrirse, tenía terror, miedo, angustia, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis manos se movieron hasta abrazar al chico que me tenía en sus brazos con fuerza, NO PODIA ABRIR MIS OJOS, ni siquiera una lagrima…NADA.

Sasuke me dejo en esa posición por un momento, luego me tomó de los hombros y volvió a separarme sin colocarme en el suelo, él solo quería que viera su rostro...todavía temblaba.

-Sakura, abre los ojos...soy yo mírame.

Yo simplemente no podía abrirlos-Estoy aquí Sakura…soy Sasuke-Entonces lo mire, sus ojos ya no eran rojos, no más, su mirada no estaba alegre, parecía angustiada.

-Te...Ellos…-Hizo una pausa como si lo que iba a decir le costara-… ellos..-Entendía lo que quería preguntar, pero también entendía que algo le impedía hablar, algo en su corazón quizás. Miedo a la respuesta?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al fin , y volví a abrazarlo con fuerza y de mi boca salió un Sasuke kun, es la primera vez desde que volvió que le digo así, el me abrazo con fuerza acunándome aún más entre sus brazos.

-Vámonos, nos esperan.

-No...- le mire a los ojos mientras caminamos-no me hicieron nada...

-No seas molesta- una mueca de sonrisa adornó su rostro -no vuelvas a separarte del grupo-eso me dolió-porque si alguien más te toca...terminare matándolos a todos-ahora me sorprendió-el único que puede hacerlo soy yo-mi corazón se detuvo.

Su rostro bajo hacia el mío, que no podía estar más sonrojado por su cercanía, y luego impresionado por el tacto, el me besaba, Sasuke kun me estaba besando...-no te alejes de mi de nuevo, si?-y siguió caminando, solo me aferre más a su cuerpo deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Nunca... Sasuke kun.


End file.
